


Distance

by Aru_sekai



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aru_sekai/pseuds/Aru_sekai
Summary: koichi's POV when he tried to create a distance between him and tsuyoshi.





	

**Eyes.**

He knows. Every little glance that questioning his coldness, but never really following him when he leaves. He knows. The eyes that trying to look up while glaring to the sky so that it will never rain.

 

**Smile.**

Look at the reflection of himself in his eyes, he understands. No matter how far he tried to distances himself, he will always greeted him with a smile. A fake smile. A smile with a heart broken eyes.

 

**Hand.**

A slightest touch could corner him to the deepest part of his sin. To the sin of betrayal. Because when he's holding _his_ hand slightly, he can't stop himself to holding it tightly. To the point to crush it.


End file.
